Grammy's 2010
by GellyRoll
Summary: "Miley..! I groaned as her fingers plunged in my boxers, teasing the skin above my hard member. Her fingers wrapped around me and my breathing hitched." Niley Short Story.  REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S COMPLETE!
1. The Journey

**This is my first story, hope that you like it. **

**This Is legal last name are changed  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_**Nick POV's:**_

I gave a sigh of frustration as I look at my watch and it reads 4:30pm. We are late for the Grammy's. I frown in disapproval as I look in the mirror, I don't like my outfit.

The limo has just arrived and even thought we aren't performing nor have a nomination, I am still excited. The reason it's plain and simple…. I want to see _her_.

Who you may ask? Miley Ray Stewart the most beautiful, talented and caring person in the whole world that's who.

I haven't seen her in a while, but I can still hear her voice, and tingle goes down my spine as I remember her laugh… My day dreaming is interrupted by Joe's voice.

"Hey, man! Why are you still in your sweat pants? I mean, we are really late, so hurry up dude."

Crap I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot to start changing, I give Joe a glare and he answer back "And you say that I was to one who take hours to get ready."

"You still are, even Miley is ready before you are" Joe nods in understanding, "Oh Miley I haven't heard that name in a while, I'm guessing that some one is really exited to see her."

He wriggles his eyebrows at me and I frown at my slipup. I was so eager about today that I mention her, I try to save the situation by saying "What?... NO…. What make you think that?" Obviously he wasn't fooled and said hurriedly.

"Yeah what ever floats your boat man, but get ready ASAP ok, or you won't get to see her" With that said Joe walked out the room and I was literally flying all over the room getting ready _for her_ …no I mean I was getting ready for _The Grammy's._

**Miley POV's:**

"Miley!!!" I hear my mom yelling at me to get ready, I swear that if it wasn't for _him_ I wouldn't be this exited to go, because this year all I am going to be do is present the Black Eye Peas performance. I was a little disappointed they didn't ask me to perform, but it is an honor nonetheless.

"Miley hurry up" My mom yelled again. I swore under my breath, "Where are my shoes?" I was searching in my closet for them, when I remembered I kicked them under the bed last time I wore them…

"MILEY!!" My mom yells louder for the third time. I can hear she is getting tired of waiting for me.

"I'm coming, Mommy. I just have to find my shoes."

"Ok, sweetie. Just hurry." She told me and went to her room to find her purse. "Ok, Mom," I answered and rolled my eyes, I can hear her voice getting softer when she says "Well hurry baby girl, because we are really late." Yeah, like I didn't know that – parents!

I crawl on my knees, feeling under my bed for the heels, and smile victoriously when I pull them out and slip them onto my feet.

"Ha! You thought that you can run away from me," I looked down at the shoes and give them a piece of my mind, "If Nick Lucas couldn't do it, neither can you guys…"

I appraise myself in the mirror and frown at myself… "Seriously, Miley. Out of all the people, you had to choose him? Seriously?" I ask my reflection and shake my head in frustration. I had to admit to myself that I am still in love with him. All he keeps doing is breaking my heart. I know he is dating Selena again and he hurt me in so many ways, but it helped me realize that I wasn't over him. That's the reason why none of my other relationships has lasted, both with Liam and Justin.

Yes! You heard right… I broke up with Liam not too long ago, and the only people who know this is my family, Liam's family and my BFF's Demi and Leslie. And I hope to keep it that way as long as possible…

My black stiletto's matched my navy dress perfectly. I pulled on the hem of the dress, feeling that it may be a little too short. "Then, again," I said to no one in particular, "If you got it… show it!" I smiled wickedly as I remembered how much a certain curly haired boy used to love my legs; I thought I would play with his mind a little…

I put my rings and necklaces on, apply my make up and check my hair. I decided to keep it natural, falling in curls around my shoulders. _He_ likes it that way. Yes, I know I sound really pathetic trying to impress my _ex-boyfriend,_ who is dating his ex-girlfriend that use to be my friend and that, is my new best friend ex-best friend! Trust me is just as complicated as it sounds. Well at least, I think he is dating her, I'm not really sure. I haven't talk to the Lucas family in a long time and every time I ask Demi, she says that she's not in a place to tell me anything. [Link to Miley's outfit in Profile]

My mom interrupted my thoughts again, yelling, "Miley Ray Stewart for Goodness sake! What is taking you so long? It's 4:40pm, we are really late, hurry up!"

With that, I slipped my lip gloss, Blackberry and some perfume into my purse. "I'm all done mommy I'm coming down."

I glance at the mirror by the front door, checking that I look ok. I smile a little and whisper under my breath, "This should be fun…" as I walk over to the black SUV. The driver starts the car and I am on my way to the Grammy's and to _him_.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think ?? Do you like it?? Should I continue??  
I will love to know what you think, so please REVIEW, that would mean a lot to me.**  
**I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as posible.**

**XOXO.**  
**Karla 8]**


	2. Man Issues

**I want to thank emochanty, she help me with this story a lot, I couldn't done it with out her.  
Also I wanna thank XoXoNiLeY2010 and Chirstkind2009 **** go read their story if you haven't alredy.  
**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_**Nick POV's:**_

Watching as the world goes by, I fidget with my sleeve jacket. Big Rob is driving us to the Grammy venue. I can't wait to see her and I promised myself to make her "_My Girl_" again, I know it's not going to be easy, she thinks I am dating Selena and she has Liam Hardwood (or Gayiam, as I like to call him). I wasn't going to let him stop me. If diabetes couldn't defeat me, I wasn't going to let an Australian hobo, with an awful accent get my girl. No, sir!

The butterflies start turning in my stomach as I am brought out of my thoughts when the car turns a corner; slows down, and stops. Let me just tell you, I never feel that, never. Well, only when I know I am going to be in the same place as her and I am going to see her.

We slowly start to get out the SUV, first Joe then me, behind me is Kevin and then Danielle, while we are waiting for Danielle to come out, I realize how lucky Kevin is… he is married to the girl of his dreams, and I'm here all alone because I let the most wonderful girl in the whole world go.

We start walking the carpet smiling and posing, and letting the paps to get pictures of us, some picture were of the tree of us, other were of me and Joe while Kevin was enjoying posing with his new and beautiful wife Danielle.

We were taking pictures with new pop sensation Justin Bieber [picture in profile], when I catch a glimpse of her. My heart jumped into my throat and I could barely look away. Without realizing it, I find myself scanning her with my eyes, up and down, stopping to take in her long tanned legs – I think I almost died then and there… she looked drop-dead gorgeous, the dress hugged her curves perfectly, her hair was long and curly just the way I like it and she was wearing a small amount of make up that let you appreciate her natural beauty. Her plump lips were begging me to walk over there and kiss her; I had to really restrain myself from doing just that. She looked like a goddess… No, scratch that, _she is a goddess._

I shake my head and close my eyes for a second… all I could think of was my hands holding onto her small waist. I turn her around and press my lips to hers; my hands are trying to feel every part of her body. My tongue is rubbing against her upper lip begin her for entrance, she opens her mouth allowing mine to fight for dominance with hers. Her arms snake around my neck and her fingers are playing with my curls. I can hear her gasp softly as my hands make their way under her dress, tracing wide invisible circles on her thighs. She moans in my mouth, letting me know she is enjoying this as much as I am. Her hands slide under my jacket, and she pushes it off my shoulders…

Joe flicked me on my shoulder and I jump in surprise. "You can fantasize about her in your own time – without the press around. Ok?" He gives me an empathetic smile and I blush slightly… how did he know I was fantasying about her?

"I wasn't staring at her and I wasn´t thinking about her in any way."

"Whatever, little bro, whatever you were thinking must have been hot because you're having a little of "man issues" downstairs…" I start blushing and give a cough of embarrassment.

Oh, no. Not now. Could this get any worse? "Little Nick" was _really_ happy to see her; and she and about six million other people were going to notice. She finally noticed that we were here and gave us a small wave. I panicked for about two seconds before Joe came to the rescue; he jumped in from of me and waved at her. I was so wrapped in my own emotions of embarrassment; I almost didn't see the look on her face. It took me another couple of seconds to realize it was a look of happiness and nervousness that turned into hurt… I frowned as I wondered why she was upset, and then it dawned on me… Oh, no. she must think I didn't want to see her, and that's why Joe jumped in front of me. I groaned in frustration as I tried to catch her eye, but before she looked back over to me, Tish came to take her away.

Joe turned to me and said, "Come on, let's go back to the SUV for a minute to let your _"Little Friend"_ cool down." Thank goodness Joe was there to save the day, but could you really blame me though? I remember those amazing tanned legs and those lips that are so… kissable…

"Come on, Nick. Focus!" Joe frowned and pinched me really hard as he dragged me towards the car. "Stop thinking about her and get going. Someone is bound to notice and see _more_ of you than you would like."

With Joe shielding my body from the public, we made out way to the van. Once we were inside, Joe texted Kevin and Big Rob to tell them that I was feeling dizzy and we were just checking my blood levels. With a little help from "James Bond: Quantum Of Solace" DVD that Joe put on, my _"problem"_ went away after a while and we could go back inside to watch the show…

**Miley POV's:**

I was finishing and interview with some reporter when and I saw him and his brothers, Joe was in the middle as usual and Kevin was on his left side, and my gorgeous Nick…no, no, no what I mean is that Nick was on his right side.

Kevin was wearing a white shirt, with a black suit a light gray tie and black dress shoes.

Joe was in an all black outfit with some really funky black glasses. He must have been tired of wearing his contacts, if I was into hot nerdy types, he would so be in trouble. Lucky for him, I was in love with his brother.

The two of them looked really good but, my attention was mostly on Nick. He had on a black dress suit with a bowtie; it made him look so grown up and sexy. [Link in Profile] I bit my lip as a wave of heat went through my body at the sight of him. His curls looked so inviting and my fingers were itching to wrap themselves up in them.

I was lost staring at them when I saw his shocked face as I waved at them. I was surprised when Joe jumped in front of Nick and my excitement was replaced with hurt. My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach, I was right. He was angry at me and he didn't want to see me. I could feel the tears starting to form, and my vision was becoming blurry. I blinked back the tears before they ruined my make up. My mom took me by the hand and said, "Sweetie, we have to keep walking." I pulled my shoulders back and pretended nothing happened, although my heart was broken.

I tried my best to make my voice come out cheerful and happy, like it was before I saw Nick, "Yeah! Mom, let's rock this carpet."

My mom smiled and said, "Yes, let's have some fun!" we held hands, posed for another couple of shots and then walked into The Staples Center.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW .  
I will try to update as soon as posible,but I'm not sure because my be my aunt is gonna take away the laptop,if that happens I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I will try to upload as soon as i have it back. **

**Peace,Love,Life.  
Karla 8]**


	3. Sitting Arrangement

**I wanna thank to all the people that review this story, I really didn't thought the story would have so much acceptance, that means a lot to me,for all you're reviews thank you 8]  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Oreo's brand although I wish I did, I love Oreo's.**

* * *

_**Joe's POV:**_

Oh man I'm so hungry, I should listen my mom when she told me to eat some Oreo's before we came down. All this posing and smiling for the press, plus Nick's little drama, wasn't helping at all.

Before I could complain to my brothers about my tummy rumbling, I noticed that Nick was looking into the crowd, most probably looking for Miley, again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I heard him whisper, mostly to himself, "I wonder if we are sitting near her?"

I really don't get him. First, he broke up with her, then he goes around saying that it was _"A young, little relationship"_, when he knew that those words were going to hurt Miley. I also knew that to Nick, their relationship meant so much more than he let on.

Then he started dating Courtney Maliano, just to show Miley that he can get and older woman t, just like she did with Justin Fagston. After that he started dating Selena Russo again, just because Miley was dating Liam.

Being the great brother that I am, I said to him, "Dude let's make a deal, I go find Miley and ask her where is she sitting, and while I'm doing that, try to enjoy the night, calm down a bit. Ok?"

He looked at me hopefully; he must have loved the idea, "Are you serious Joe?"

There was a hint of doubt in his voice and I was a bit hurt that he would not believe me. "Would I ever joke about something this serious? Anything to help you out, Bro."

He nodded his head eagerly. "So, I guess you would like me to go check it out?" I smiled at the way his face lit up, just like a kid in a candy store, "It's a deal."

With that I went to find my _"little sister"_ and left behind a hopeful Nick. My tummy started rumbling and I made a note to try to score some snacks before the ceremony began.

**Miley POV's:**

I was standing around waiting to be seated, when Fergie came up to me to chat. I told her how happy I was to present them with their performance; while she was telling me how unfair it was that "The Climb" was disqualified for a Grammy and how much she loved my new album. I was barely listening to her, not because I was being impolite, I was just puzzled about Nick behavior earlier.

Suddenly I feel a strong pair of hands over my eyes and with a goofy voice say, "Hello sistha from another motha. Guess who?" As if I could forget those arms that hugged me so many time before, and that voice that make laugh until my sides hurt.

"Hmmm, you can't be Joe, because a brotha call his sistha at least once a week and not once every two months, so I will go with Justin…" I answer him back jokingly, but with an edge to my voice, I thought I would make him sweat for a bit.

He looks at me with his sorry puppy face. "Come on, Miles. You know that it wasn't my intension, but I was so busy supporting Nick at his concert, doing interviews and my solo project. Every thing was a really crazy, you understand right?"

I feel bad because I could see in his eyes that he was sorry. "Oh I understand it's just that I miss my DJ Danger, the one that I could goof around with and I missed talking to you.'

He gives me a smile and a bone crushing hug, "Oh I miss u too _little sister_"_._ He let go of me, but I pulled him in for another hug, saying, "I miss you a lot, big bro".

Then, a bit obviously, he asks, "So, where are you sitting?" trying to sound casual but failing miserably, he looks at me sheepishly as I consult the paper the management gave me. "Row G seat 2 and 3…" I answer a bit unsurely, looking to see where my mother is. He smiles and says, "Great! We are seated right behind you."

Great? As if I needed any more pressure… Now the cameras will focus on us more than usual. Ugh, why does this happen to me?

I put my happy face, "Really? …You got to be kidding. That's AMAZING!!!" He bought my acting skills, because he grins and gives me another of his bone-crushing hugs. "This is so awesome; we can catch up all night long."

I smile sadly at him, and was going to ask him about his brother when a smooth, velvet voice spoke behind me. There were only a few things that made my body go crazy, and his voice was one of them. I could feel shivers run up and down my spine. My breath got a bit labored as my heart started beating faster.

"Joe, can I speak to you please?" Nick was glaring at us. I quickly dropped my arms from around his brother. Joe rolled his eyes and made a silly face at him. Kissing me on the cheek, he whispers, "I need to go see what the President wants. He may send the FBI after me… talk to you later."

I watched as Nick and Joe started walking away, having a heated conversation.

_**Nick's POV:**_

I walked into the auditorium and stood around looking Joe, impatiently. I spotted him talking to Miley. I bit my lip, imagining our lips touching and my hands traveling all over her gorgeous body… I had to tell myself to get a grip, I did not need a repeat of when _"Little Nick"_ got a tad happy.

I tried waiting until they were finished talking, but my eagerness got the best of me, and I walked over to them and told Joe that I wanted to speak to him.

Joe rolled his eyes and made a face at me, letting me know that he didn't quite approve of me ordering him around. He was saying something to Miley that I couldn't hear.

Then next thing I know Joe have Miley in what I could see was one of his bone crushing hugs, my impatient was taking the best of me so I yell at him was again "Joe, I really need to talk to you." he let go of Miley, give me another glare and start walking towards me.

I was so eager that I didn't let Joe greet any of the people who came up to greet us and almost yelled at him "So?" "So what dude?" He was trying to be the funny Joe, I hated when he tried to be funny when it was inappropriate!

Why does he have to be this immature and joke in a moment like this? I swear I could kill him right here, If I didn't need to hear what he and Miley talked about.

I take a deep breath and try to collect my turbulent emotions, "Dude, please, I'm begging you, tell me what Miley told you, pretty please with Oreo's on top?"

_**Joe POV's:**_

I was having so much fun torturing Nick, making him beg to hear what Miles and I talked about, but I felt sorry for my little Brother. I stopped playing games when I saw his pleading eyes and his hopeful face, "She says that she and her mom are sitting on row G, seat 2 and 3. Isn't that great dude?"

"And why is that great? Is that all you found out?" Why does everyone say I'm the one who doesn't pay attention to dad when he is explaining things?

"Nick, Miley really makes you act all dumb and clueless, doesn't she?" I asked him with a big smile on my face.

"What are you talking about Joe? I don´t get it." See what I was talking about? That girl makes the goofy Nick to come out.

"What I mean Nick is that we are sitting in Row H seat 1-5, and Miley is sitting onRow G seat 2 and 3"

"And what does that mean?" Really did Nick just ask me that? Honestly? They say I am absent minded?

Gesturing with my hands and talking a bit slower, I explain, "Look Nick we are in Row H seat 1-5 right?"

"Right" he answers me, not convinced yet.

"Miley is sitting in row G, seat 2 and 3 right." He looks at me annoyed and not getting it yet. He frowns at me and says in an annoyed voice, "Yeah and your point is?"

I almost lost it at that point, and I almost yelled at him, "My point is that we are GONNA SIT BEHIND MILEY!! Get it dude, or do I need to explain it to you with oranges and apples?"

_**Nick POV's:**_

Wow. Joe was right, and honestly, he is never right. When Miley was around, I did act all dumb and clueless. I realized this, when Joe explained it to me more calmly. All I could do was smile like a lovesick idiot. I guess Joe saw that because he said to me, "I am so glad you finally get it now. Man!"

"Yeah, Joe. I think I get it now." I couldn't stop smiling when I answered him. As I said it, it hit me… We were sitting right behind her! My mind started to race. What was I going to say to her? I needed to play it cool and plan this right. I mean, she thinks that I have a girlfriend and she has a boy friend. What can I possibly tell her to make her dump Liam and get back together?

"Come on, bro, we need to get seated. The show is about to start." Panic immediately made my head dizzy and once again Joe came to the rescue, "Nick, everything is going to be okay. Listen, just remember, I am right next to you and will help if things get to complicated." He flashes me his comforting smile and I just nod while we were walking towards our seats.

We get to our seats moments before "Stephen Colbert" starts his Opening Speech, and the lights went out. The darkness didn't cover the smile she gave me, as she turned back when we sat down. I thought I would melt right there but I told my self that I need to stay in one piece, if I wanted to get "My Girl" back.

I think that this night could be better than I thought…

* * *

**Here it's Chapter 3. I hope you like it.**  
**I really wanna know what you're thinking so please leave a review.**

**Peace, Love, Life.**

**Karla 8]**


	4. Texting

**I do not own the BlackBerry brand, but you probably already knew that 8]**

* * *

**Miley POV´s:**

The show went by really slowly; Pink was rocking the stage when I feel my purse vibrate. Opening it, I realize I have a new text and when I saw it, was from Nick, I just stared at the screen: **1 New Text from Nick. **

I couldn't stop myself. I turned around to see those gorgeous brown orbs, staring at me, full of love…. Wait, did I see love on those eyes? I quickly stole a glance back to him. Yes, those gorgeous eyes were filled with love, I just stared for a minute. Without thinking I give him a big smile, which he return and nodded his head towards my BlackBerry, encouraging me to read the message.

When I opened the text, my hands were shaking. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest…

**From: Nick.  
****To: Miles.**

**I miss you a lot Miles, we need to talk. I can't go on like this any more.**

When I read those words, my heart skipped a beat and I let out a gasp in amazement. The hurt feelings of earlier flew out the window and were replaced with a confusion of feelings; happiness, apprehension and doubts.

What did he mean, "_I can't go on like this any more."_?Does he miss me? Does he want me back? Ok, Miley come back to reality! He has a girlfriend and he thinks that I'm still with Liam, so probably what he meant is that he wants his "best friend back."

That's all it could be? Right?

_**Nick POV's:**_

I was getting really nervous, because Miley wasn't answering my text. I was about to send her another one, to ask why she wasn't answering, when my BlackBerry started buzzing; **1 New Text from Miles. **

I wiped my sweaty hands against my pant leg, trying to calm my shaky nerves before I start reading…

**From: Miles.  
****To: Nick.**

**I miss you too Nicky… a lot, yes we need to talk. When? And what do you mean by **_**"I can't go on like this any more?"**_

I feel relieved because she didn't blow me off but my nervous came back when I read the part where she question me what I meant in the last part of the message.

"Dude, answer back or she is gonna think that you chicken out….AGAIN!" Joe says to me in barely in a whisper and immediately my fingers start typing.

**Miley POV´s:**

I was very eager to hear his answer; I was a bit scared because he was taking so long to text back. I sneaked a look and saw Joe talking to him. I was wondering what they were saying when my phone buzzed again. My heart was beating really fast and my hands started to shake again. I started to read with the same mix of emotions as earlier…

**To: Miles.  
****From: Nick.**

**You will find about that soon enough, I don't really want to explain my self in such an impersonal way. What about if we talk after my brothers and I finish presenting?**

My stomach was doing little jumps of happiness when I finish reading those words.

He wanted to talk to me and soon, I was also really nervous.

What has changed that made him so bold? And talk to me in such a public place? And most important why was he being so cryptic in his texts?

I instantly replied to him, a little too fast, if you ask me. Hey, I was eager to see what my sexy ex-boyfriend has to say to me.

_**Nick POV's:**_

I could see the big Miley smile, while her fingers where literally flying all over her key board replying to my text. My heart was beating so fast, I could almost not breathe when I opened her text…

**To: Nick.  
****From: Miles.**

**Ok I'll see you back stage, I can't wait to see you either 8]**

YES! She say yes was all I can think while I was reading her text; I reply to her with the biggest smile that I have seen on me in a long long time.

**Miley POV's:**

I was really happy in my own dream world when my BlackBerry buzz again.

**To: Miles.  
****From: Nick.**

**Me too beautiful, I'm counting down the minutes until I can be with you again.**

I hid a smile behind my hand and roll my eyes. Can he get anymore cheesy? Am I kidding? I loved that about him. I was going to reply to Nick when a kind voice says, "Miss Cyrus you're next in 5."

Blushing, I turned and gave Nick a big smile, to let him know I liked his last text. Then I turned to my mother saying, "Mommy I need to go, and probably I will stay a while back stage talking with people, ok?"

"Sweetie, if you want I could go with you?" She replied. "No!" I almost shouted.

If she came with me, she will not let me talk to Nick . Let's just say that she is not quite happy with the way that Nick handled things back in the Tybee.

I smile and say quickly, "No, Mommy. Stay here and enjoy the rest of the show. Ok?" she gave me a peck on the cheek, "Ok, honey. If you say so, good luck." And with that I followed the lady backstage. I quickly made a detour to the ladies room and retouched my make up.

* * *

**Here it is, I hope you like it, l****eave me you opinion in a review.**  
**And please answer the poll that is in my profile.**  
**Have a nice week.**

**Peace, Love, Life.**  
**Karla 8]**


	5. Back Stage

**Guys you should really check emochanty stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Black Eye Peas or Lady ****Antebellum.**

* * *

_**Nick POV's:**_

I was really eager to see Miley on the stage. The instant between when I heard the voice announcing her, and the moment she walks on the stage; every one was staring at the brunette beauty. After she announced The Black Eye Peas, everyone looked over to the side stage where they were performing but I couldn't stop staring at the heavenly angel in the center of the stage. I took everything in me to tear my eyes away from her and watch the amazing performance of The Black Eye Peas. The next half hour went by really fast and next thing I know the same lady that took Miley away walked up to me.

"Mr. Jonas you're next in 4 minutes. Ok?" I swear, I have never been happier to hear those words

Nodding at her, I nudged Joe. My brothers and I got up to leave slowly. A little too slowly, for my liking. "Come on, Joe. We are late, let's get going." I whisper to him. He looks at me and smiles, knowing the reason why I wanted to get backstage as soon as possible.

**Miley POV's:**

I was standing backstage, watching them get ready to go onstage. And Nick saw me staring, and gave me a sexy smirk; I almost fainted. His smile always made me weak at the knees. Luckily, he and his brothers went on to present Lady Antebellum with their song "Need You Know", so he did not see my reaction to his smile. I was lost in the song, when I suddenly feel a hand intertwined with mine and pull me on a empty room. I guess that I should be scared, but the moment that his hand touched mine, I knew it was _him_, my "Prince Charming".

I was really happy to be here with Nick, and that we were finally gonna solve everything between us, at the same time; I was also nervous that this could be the ending of our shaky "_Friendship_", if you can call it that…

_**Nick POV's:**_

I saw her standing there in front of me, all the emotions that I was bottling up for so long, came rushing to me. There was strangely no nervousness and fear as before, only determination. I was really surprised at the braveness that was bubbling up inside of me. I start talking, before she did. I knew that if she interrupted me, I would never be able to finish, and I may never be brave like this again, and make my feelings clear to her.

"Miley, first of all; I really want to thank you for coming to talk with me." I told her with the most honest smile I could.

"No, thank you Nick, for asking me to come and talk to you. We really need to fix things between us." Well, that was good she wasn't yelling; in fact she was really calm and happy. I couldn't believe it but she looks happy to be here with me.

"Do you wanna take a seat, Miles?" She nods and takes a seat in the couch; I took my place next to her in the couch. Before I lose all the self confidence that I suddenly felt. I stare at her for a second, "Look, Miles. I really miss you, you don't have and idea on how much I really missed you."

She has a small smile on her lips and nods. Her next words unravel my self control a little. "I think I have an idea on what you mean. I really miss you too, Nick. I miss talking to my _best friend_."

The word "Best Friend" echoed in my head. Those two words, is not what I wanted to hear. I almost have the urge to leave her alone on the couch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…

As I opened my eyes and looked into her gorgeous blue orbs, I knew that if I left her now, I would never be able to call her _mine_ again. That thought hardened my resolve and I continue with my speech.

"That's the thing, Miles. I don't miss talking with my best friend." When those words left my mouth Miley's smile faltered and I could see the tears that were starting to form on her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I miss talking to _my girlfriend_, to the girl that I use to go on bike rides and sing "My Girl", I don't want _my friend_ back, I want _My Girlfriend_ back." She was looking down at her hands folded in her lap. I could not even guess what she was thinking because I could not read the feelings in her eyes.

I had to fight the urge to rush her to give me a response to my words. Finally she looked up, I was going to say something, but she broke the silence…

"Nick, I really don't know what to say to all that. You can't imagine how long I waited to hear to words, but I….." I really want her to finish explaining but before I could stop, I was back on my feet and almost yelling at her.

"But…? But what, Miles? What is stopping us for being together again? I love you and I want you back, you already know that. Don't try to say that you don't love me, because I know you do. I can see it in your eyes."

Her silence made waves of panic flow through me. I started doubting myself. Was I wrong? Was I so focused on getting her back, that I didn't realize that she didn't love me any more? And most important, was Liam the owner of her heart now?

**Miley POV's:**

I saw how the hurt and the sadness took over his gorgeous and angelical face. It got worse the longer I took to reply. He took a breath to say something and I put my hand up to stop him.

"Are you seriously asking what is stopping us to be together again?" I didn't realize I got up and was standing right in front of him until he took a step back. He looked into my eyes like he was trying to see what I was thinking.

"Yes Miles, that's what I'm asking." Ugh, this boy really frustrated me at the worst of times. Could he be any more clueless? He has a freaking girlfriend and he is asking me why we can't be together again? Really? Why do people say that he is the smartest of the four Lucas?

"Well, were do I start, Nicholas? … I really don't know if I could ever trust you again. You broke my heart when you say you felt something for Selena, and if that wasn't enough you tell the whole world that what we had was_ "A young and little relationship". _Did I really mean so little to you Nicholas?" I was ready to continue but his velvety voice cut me off.

"Mi, you have to understand," He started walking around the room, waving his arms around, "Back then we were so young and in love. I was really scared on how dependant I was, but you have to trust me… I never, believe me; I NEVER felt something so strong for any girl in my entire life, not even for Selena." He made a pause to regain his breath and took my hand in his. The contact with his skin and his voice both making shivers go up and down my spine…

"Miles, the best way that I can explain my terrible behavior it's that I was scared. Scared of all the things you make me feel. The influence you had on me, and the only way for me to solve all those messed up feelings was by breaking up with you. I had to; before you realized that you could do so much better and leave me with a broken heart."

I sat down, in shock by everything he said. I smiled sadly; if he only knew that I had the same thoughts going through my head. It may sound cheesy, but when he left me, I never took back my heart and he didn't leave mine either.

He sat down next to me and we sat there in silence. We were both trying to understand everything we just said, when I finally broke the silence. I decided to put everything I was feeling out there. I was angry at him for being selfish, but I understood that if we didn't get all our feeling out in the open, we were going to regret it forever.

"Nick, you have to understand that you really broke my heart. It took me along time to put the tiny pieces back together but luckily for me, Justin was by my side. He made the healing process so much easier, but when you invited me to that lunch date on Village Idiot, I really thought that we were fine and that we could be friends again. It was then I realized that I wanted to be _more than friends_. That's why I broke up with Justin, because I really believe that we could give "us" another chance, then you came to Tybee, we spent the whole day together, and you acted like you still cared about me. Then you leave, weeks pass and you didn't call or text and you didn't answer my phone calls. When I finally receive a text from you, all it said was that you couldn't take it any more and that you didn't wanna be friends with me any more. I almost died, Nick. So tell me; how do I trust you again, after all you put me truth?"

I didn't even notice the tears that were running down my cheeks until I saw the wet droplets stain my dress with dark spots…

* * *

**Guys ,do I confuse you going from Nick POV's to Miley POV's ?  
Please vote for the poll on my profile.  
And if you guys like stalke me on twitter /Gelly_Roll  
**

**Peace, Love, Life.  
Karla 8]**


	6. Letting All Out

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the story .**

* * *

_**Nick POV's:**_

I felt really guilty when I saw the pain on her face as she spoke of all the emotions she felt when we broke up. I hated seeing her cry and I knew that this time I had been responsible. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to say something fast; otherwise she was going to be lost to me forever.

I gave her a moment to calm down before I put my finger under her chin and lifted it softly, so she could see my eyes. I needed her to realize that everything that I was going to tell her was the truth. When brown meet blue, I felt a rush of emotions that encouraged me to let my heart speak. For the first time in a long time, I ignored my head and let my heart do all the talking.

"Miles, I'm not proud of what I did. I was… No, I am a jerk for doing all those things to you. And I know that there were time were you need me and I wasn´t there for you. I have a reason, it is not a good reason but I need you to hear me. Please?" This move was risky. I was giving her the option to run away or stay here and hear my lame explanation. .

I felt so relieved when she nodded and gave me a weak smile, indicating me to continue. Well, I guess, here goes nothing…

"Look, Miles. That day in Tybee was amazing. Everything that I felt for you back in 07 came rushing to me once again, and that day made me believe that we could give _"us"_ a chance. When I left that day the only thing that was on my mind was you, I was planning how I was going to shuffle my schedule, so I could visit you, and, honestly, that make me freak out."

"All I could think was, how in just a day, I was so dependent of you? I was terrified. All those insecurities and fears that I thought were long gone came back and I didn't think I was strong enough to handle them. The only possible way out for me, was to let you go for good. I knew that I have to call you and let you know my final decision but I knew that the moment I heard your voice, I wouldn't be able to do it. That's why I send you that text."

I couldn't take it any more; I was physically and mentally exhausted. All the emotions that I was feeling were just too much for me, but I need to tell her this, not only for her sake but also for mine as well.

"When I finally decided that it was time for me to forget all the insecurities that I had and show you how much I really care about you, Liam came along. It was really hard for me to accept that you were truly happy, so I….."

"Happy? You thought that I was truly happy with Liam?" I was shocked when those heated words left her mouth. I really thought that she was happy.

"Yes, I thought you were happy. He managed to bring back that gorgeous smile of yours. I didn't want to be the one responsible to take that away from you again. That's why I started dating Selena. I tried to forget you and I thought that she could help me do that. Honestly, I really just wanted to make you feel jealous."

"Were you blind, Nicholas? I wasn't happy and that smile was fake! All the time I was with him, I was faking, because deep down I thought that if I could make every one believe that I was truly in love with him, in the end I would end up believing it to."

I looked at her incredulously, I thought I knew all there was to know about her. I now see that the Miley that I knew when I walked out of her life was not the woman who was sitting across from me. This gorgeous woman seemed able to amaze me more than the girl I used to know ever could.

**Miley POV's:**

I couldn't believe my bravery. I was putting my heart out and who is there to witness it? The idiot who broke it in a million pieces. For the first time in my life; I was… speechless.

"Miles, I want you back. I want you to be _My Girl_ again. There's just one thing I need to know and I want you to answer me honestly. I am standing here heart in hand. Would you break up with Liam to be with me again?"

I could see the look of both hope and hopelessness in his eyes. In that moment, I made up my mind; I knew what I had to do…

"No." as soon as those words left my lips, I saw the sadness replace the hope in his eyes and tears forming in his eyes. I held up a finger, to let him know I wasn't finish talking.

"I don't need to do it, because I broke up with him 2 months ago." His face instantly lit up with the biggest smile at my words. I could not help the smile that made its way onto my face.

"Does that mean that you would give me another try?" He asked in a shy, but happy voice.

"Nick, of course!' I smiled but held up my finger once again as I continued, "But under one condition…"

"I would do anything you want, Miles. As long as you are with me I don't care what I have to do." I took a deep breath and made my voice hard and business-like.

"I don't want to be you're _secret girlfriend_ anymore. We already tried that and it didn't work. This time it has to be public; like normal people."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Miles. This time I wanna tell the whole world that you are _My Girl_ and that I'm _Your Boy_." I started feeling hot from the blush that was making its way across my cheeks. With one small and smooth move; Nick cupped my face with his hands and leant over slowly, closing the gap between us. When our lips were almost touching; he paused. I got impatient, feeling his breath on my face. I had been waiting for this moment, for this, I could not help myself; I leaned in and captured his lips with my own…

* * *

******Do I confuse you by chinging from Nick POV's to Miley POV's ??**

**And tell me what do you guys think about this chapter, and what do you expect from the next one.  
****Also if you haven't vote on my poll, please do it.**  
**And if you guys like, stalk me on, twitter/Gelly_Roll.**

**Peace, Love, Life.**  
**Karla 8]**


	7. Taking Second Chances

**I can't believe that this is the last chapter, hope you like it .  
Sorry if it's a little short.**

* * *

_**Nick POV's:**_

I was panting from the passion that was clouding my head. Her smell, the taste of her lips and the feel of her against me was more than I could bear. I pulled away from her kisses, trying to clear my head of the fog of lust that had its claws into me. I finally could think somewhat logically and realized I had my hands under her dress, it had ridden up dangerously. I groaned as the moral dilemma raced through my mind. Miley seemed to sense my hesitation and impatiently pulled me back into a passionate kiss. I instantly leaned into her touch, my eyes closing as I shivered, feeling her cold palm pressed against my jaw line. My lips claimed hers and my tongue swept across her bottom lip, she parted her plump lips and allowed me to enter her mouth.

I began to harden visibly when her hands found their way under my coat, running up and down my chest while I shivered under her touch.

She worked my suit jacket off my shoulders and yanked my tie, forcing me onto my back. .I gripped her waist tightly as I pulled her to me, laying her on top of me as I stretched out onto the length of the couch.

"Miles…." I gasped as her hips rocked against mine; she started undressing me, making me harden under her hips. My hormones got the best of me when her hands traveled down from my now bare chest to my belt, unbuckling it and unzipping my pants in one quick motion.

I unzipped her dress and brought the hem higher up her thighs and in one quick motion, pulled the dress right over her head, exposing a dark blue push up bra. The matching dark blue and lacy thong lay low on her hips.

"Mi….." I tried to push her away from me, before someone came looking for us.

"Don't say anything..." She silenced me, placing wet kisses on my neck and playfully biting my ear lobe.

"Miley….!" I groaned as her fingers plunged in my boxers, teasing the skin above my hard member. Her fingers wrapped around me and my breathing hitched.

By that time all my self control were long forgotten. Her fingers guided me towards her as I pushed into her, filling her inch by inch until I was fully inside her, her walls tight around me. Her hands on my sides urged me to move and I did...

I drove myself further with every thrust, eliciting hisses and moans of pleasure from the blue eyed beauty. Her hair was spread in messy waves over the couch and spilled over onto the floor. It was a view that I knew I will never forget

We began to move at a luxurious pace, enjoying every movement. It felt so unbelievably right. Without any warning, we both erupted, crying each other's name as my body collapsed on top of hers.

Her hands ran up and down my back as we regained our breathing and my lips found hers in a gentle, sweet kiss. I was unable to contain myself from dropping kisses all over her face, her neck, her shoulders... Our kisses became a bit more when suddenly we hear a knock on the door and the familiar voice of my beloved brother, Joe.

"Nick, Miley are you in there?" I closed my eyes and silently cursed. I blinked and looked over to Miley and was expecting panic, but instead I was greeted with a soft and warm smile.

"Yeah, man. We are here." I slowly jumped of Miley and began to get dressed. The next muffled words that came from behind the door made both of us panic.

"Ok, I'm coming in." What? Come in? No, he can't! Before I could think up an excuse to tell Joe to stay outside, Miley took the situation under control.

"I will prefer if you didn't, Joe. We had a really emotional talk and I don't look good, so I would prefer if you just give me a minute to regain my composure and then we will be out." I looked at her relieved and very surprised; was this goddess ever going to stop amazing me?

"Ok, but hurry. The show is almost over and both of our parents are looking for you guys." we heard those word and then his footsteps echo's disappearing down the corridor.

When we were fully clothed and Miley had retouched her make up, we exited the small but beautiful room where our reconnecting took place. Without any warning, I took Miley by her waist and I bring her close to me. I leaned in and gave her one of the sweetest and breath taking kisses, trying to show her how much I loved her.

When air become necessary; our lips parted and we stared into each others eyes. She gave me her_ "true"_ happy smile and my heart swelled with love, knowing I was the one who made her so happy. I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers and walked back to our seats. I could feel the eyes of everyone around us, on us but I didn't care, because I finally had _My Girl_ back and that's all that mattered to me…

* * *

**Thank to all of you for the amazing respond on my first Fan Fiction.  
And to emochanty that help me thru all the process of the story.  
**

**Thanks for reading and leave one last review.**

**Peace, Love, Life.  
Karla 8]**


End file.
